dsocrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Alvis L'cerro Ef Lutio
Alvis L'cerro ef Lutio Di Arrosila Sevento duos La Amirésché Havérheild '''or known as 'Alvis L'cerro ef Lutio' is the illegitimate son of Patricia that used to be the sign of bond in their relationship and allegedly he is the only survivor of the Incident of Olvelloden. he was seen being a nomadic, due to ever lived in several places before. Noted that the lad currently in relationship with Etherine. Appearance he appears always to be stylish when it comes to fashion, being a fashionable person, this person mostly shown wearing a t-shirt and jeans, combined up with his watch. he'd ever said that he won't be able to go anywhere without his watch. sometimes, alvis appears wearing a denim jacket or leather jacket. not to mention, he also loves to wearing polo shirt. for uniform, he just wear the same outfit as the other and for pajamas, he isn't wearing one. usually he would wears, shorts and t-shirt and usually, he often wearing sneakers than other type of shoes. For his physical looks, he actually has a dodgerblue pairs of eyes and spiky silver-locks inherit his mother and father a lot and secretly having an abnormality on his eyes- that his eyes would turn into lime-green, like a cat's eyes. he has a clean shaven chin, long legs and proportional body, though a bit flabby becuase of eating too much. he has a pale skin and looked 2 years younger than his own age. not to mention, this guy loves dying his hair into blond or brown and wearing a softlens, he himself doesn't really like it, but the softlens helps him to see a thing clearly and his left soflens used to take a data of someone (for his jobs literally) but overall, he has ideal height and weight. Personality an energetic and perky, is the most seen from this guy. this person used to be a cheerful yet cunning guy, appears become such an ignorant and annoying, but when it comes to serious scene, he himself admit it that he won't do something reckless, tends to be a narcissistic person in the past, but presently this kind of traits become recessive and covered up with his seriousness, Alvis used to be a noisy man and would behave rowdy without considering people's comfortness. oddly he loves to act like a gay and glomping to guy, this is a weird habit that he not be able to get rid of. but, he somehow would be able to holds his urges to do this. this guy becoming maturer then he used to be, and somehow be more compose when it comes to solve a mystery. despite being emotional, he often get annoyed by a slight thing that disturb him. as a freelance photographer, he has some spy traits on him, like how he observing people's gestures and knowing their information sooner than ordinary people. the negative trait of him is this person tends to easy forget about a thing, when he talked to someone, he would go forgetting the current topic he had talk about with his partner. Alvis is a person who very dote on cats, apparently he just adopt a new siberia cat with unknown name. for music, he loves western music and old song or even classics, he loves piano, violin, and saxophone. for saxophone, his favorite musician is Kenny G. he also loves mashups song. lately, it discovered that Alvis keen on some animes and mangas, his favorite genre is shounen and harem. he once love a novel, it tittle is Inheritance- the fourth book of Inheritance cycle, although he haven't finish it since he has to works and school at once. Romance; This person very bad at handling the romanticism, being so dense and hard to realize girl's feeling. although he's the only one who inherit zeus's ability, Alvis tends having many crushes. but trying hard to loyal to a person. Storyline / Background * 'The 72th Generation ' As the 72th generation candidate of Haverheild, the lad holds a big key to leads the government as one of four heads that ruled some countries in this world. He is the sole successor of his mother, despite being an illegitimate son of hers.. being one of Haverheild's unofficial family member isn't easy as it thought, he shall passed some tests and regulation to complete his status as the 72th generation, Patricia's never give up on these things to make his son become her successor. yet, this 72th generation candidate were gone and cut his contact with Olvelloden. *'''Betrayal and Love Alvis who designated as the successor unbelievable betraying his own country and then moved to France, he peculiarly stayed in there for a several months with one of Researchers of Nuclear Power named Revarnhad, the guy is 4 years older than Alvis back then. He gives a place to stay for Alvis after Alvis make an indirect contact through by code. there, he learnt the truth behind of Four Heads, therefore, he with Revarnhad making a plot of something to do with Olvelloden which is he must accepts any consequences, although has to lost the one he loves. *'The tears of satisfaction' after his plot were success, the lad moved to Russia, make a connection to someone there. hence, the lad worked as one of local special agents in an agency called, APROV. afterwards, he mutated to the international agency called ICEO and were partnered with his friends. as something vaguely occured in somewhere, he disguised himself as a demigod in a place called Hellas, which is he himself in disbelief realizing that so-called demigod really exist. therefore, the lad disguise himself as a zeus' son. in there, the lad eventually meet a new friends and later on, he undo his mission to explode the HQ. *'Behold the Truth' after several months, the lad lived in there. He was went steady with several girls and currently with Etherine, at the same days, he got resigned from ICEO and live peacefully with his new friends there. Yet, somedays something happened, the lad got arrested in case of incident in Olvelloden, he brought to ICEO and prisoned. in ICEO, the lad didn't get prisoned like the usual criminals got. He locked in a white room and a chair, which is his mind were played and connected to the other dimension, called Phantasmagoria. *'In Endless Dream' in phantasmagoria, he being an amnesic and known himself as the white fox spirits, as he wandering aimlessly in there, as soon he get back his own memories, the lad eventually finds out that he is a descendant of zeus, which is the lies turned into a fact.nonetheless, he isn't the direct son of zeus, yet his great grandfather is zeus. as he finds out the real truth, the lad ultimately awake from his long sleep and then free of any sentence. afterwards he flies to Washington DC and stay in Greenville city and meet his lost girlfriend in there. Transportation Car Ford Fusion is one of his former company' car once he became a spy agent in ICEO, This car used to be his favorite transportation due to it was a comfortable car. Motorcycle This black-yellow combined colour of motorcycle is known as the only one that still on his side. After lost his company car, he got this motorcycle that licensed for him as a reward for finishing S-Class rate Mission in the past. Healt'h' In his medical record, the lad assumed having some problem in his ears, he almost lost the ability of hear in the past, if he didn't check up about his health to doctors. as the part of Haverheild, the lad supposed get sort of special treatments. Yet he isn't an official member of family. this kind of treatments is disposed. at 6 years old, when he escaped from orphanage, The lad got some treatment by his step-father, and wearing such a new technology, the unseen canRecords-- or hearing aids. it turns out, the lad has diabetes mellitus type 2 it caused of his wrong way of life, especially because of excessive eating or Polyphagia. He just got this kind of disease presently. Family's History Soon Weaponry Soon Occupation Soon Abilities Soon Weakness Soon Quotes "Ethe, how do you define the love itself? is it happiness or sorrow? no matter what it is. Don't thank me. Seeing your smile is enough" --'' '''to Ethe' "there are two typical people in this world: the one who get the food and the one who gives the food. I'm the one who get a food, dude" "I'M HUNGRY!!!" "Rainy days and thunderstorm are cool!" FAQ Q: What colour you like? A: Silver! that's my hair colour! but i like Blue and Black as well. Red counted tho. ---- Q : What's your favorite music? A : Music? well, no particular details, as long as it good to hear... I LIKE IT! ---- Q : What's your favorite food and drink? A : HOHOHOHO. don't ask me about this one!! i love every foods and drinks!! but.... well, yeah. my favorable food and drink are Spaghetti wth veggie sauce and vanilla milk!! ---- Q : What's your favorite spor-- A : Sports. i know it! well, i'm sort of slacker.. but, i like basket ball and running. i want to be taller, that's why i begin to love basket ball!! but, i prefer running tho Q : Your Favorite Shoes? A : Adidas! i shouldn't tell you why i like it, right? i don't want to be promoter without payment! ---- Q : Your favorite watch? A : Cassio! just like before. i dont want to be promoter! ---- Q : What do you likes? A : Cats!! Food of course, everyone loves food okay? I like to make a prank on somebody, Bullying, Disturb their life with my voice hoho!! and.. i love everything about thunder, it reminds me about my father. and not to mention. i INDEED like THUNDER. do you know that i just joined #ThunderstormLovers group? well, i'm the only one who is the member of the group. but... IT'S OKAY. i believe soon or later people will join the group as well. ---- Q : What do you dislikes? A : hmm.... i dislike smart people obviously. OH COME ON. SMART PERSON VERY HARD TO BE BULLIED. i hate DOGS. THEY ALWAYS DISTURBING MY CATS and .... i disliking their woof. (whispers: sst, actually i have phobia of dogs, don't tell anybody, please!), be commanded or ruled!! TCH. I NEED FREEDOM INSTEAD OF RULES, Geez!!! and this is so important. I dislike be called as cute person! damn you i'm handsome!! and one more, I'M NOT A PART OF THAT CHIPMUNK GROUP!! i'm too handsome, okay? (flips hairs) ---- Q : you are always bully people, but get bullied instead. what do you think? A : mm? Karma? Karma power quite strong,tho! well, easy. i will never give up on bullying people, yeah!! ---- Q : you sure a loud person, Alvis. people get disturbed. what do you think? A : let me give you three letters. I D C. sorry, who cares about my high pitch voice? tch. ---- Q : Gay or Straight? A : what the heck-- OF COURSE STRAIGHT! i'm not a bi that loves man as well. people who thinking that am a bi or gay surely a stupide. ---- Q : wow, rude. but, you are often glomp at man or kissing man's cheeks. isn't it obvious that you are a gay? even your first kiss with a man as well. A : (Flushed) S-Stupid.. I-I only make a prank on them!!! I ONLY LOVE FEMALE. SORRY. ---- Q : Who is your crush? A : Gorilla girl. ---- [ If you have some questions for Alvis, just send a direct message. your question and the answer would published in bio. thank you!] Category:Greenville Academy Category:Students Category:Male